Morning Kiss
by Delia Angela
Summary: Kisah Taufan dan Api yang ingin membangunkan Kakak dan Adik mereka yang malah berujung dengan kejadian yang tidak merekaa duga satu sama lain, yaitu First Kiss mereka sendiri.. HaliTau ! Slight ApiAir ! DLDR !


Morning kiss

Disclamer : BoBoiBoy Animonsta

Genre : Romance & Humor (Walau gak kerasa)

Rated : T

WARNING ! Typo (s) ! Gaje ! Author Newbie ! Alur melenceng jauh dari judul ! Dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa kalian baca dari Fanfic gaje ini...

 **Jujur, It's my First Fanfic ! Kaget sih sebenarnya beneran mau publish ni Fanfic, cuman yah... Gak apa-apa lah. Sekalian nyoba gimana rasanya jadi Author. Untuk Author Profesional, Mohon bantuannya ya. Maaf juga reader sekalian yang tidak suka Fic aneh ini..**

 **Happy Reading !**

Pagi hari di Pulau Rintis kelihatannya sangat tenang. Kelihatannya belum ada tanda-tanda permainan anak kedua dari kelima saudara BoBoiBoy. Kalian belum tahu kenapa begitu ? huhh… mudah saja, Taufan adalah anak yang paling usil diantara kelima Saudara BBB. Sifatnya sangat…sangat…sangat jahil. Dan kejahilannya itu sering diberikan kepada Halilintar, satu-satunya kakaknya atau lebih tepatnya kakak pertamanya.

Taufan berjalan lesu menuruni tangga. Kenapa ? ia baru saja bangun tidur. Matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka melihat dunia. Rambutnya yang tertutup topi sedikit terlihat acak-acakan. Ia menguap sekali lagi sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Terlihatlah adik pertamanya yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gempa sedang memasak makanan. Karena penasaran apa yang dimasak olehnya, Taufan pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Masak apa, Gempa ?" Tanya Taufan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Gempa menoleh sesaat kepadanya lalu kembali fokus ke masakannya.

"Nasi Goreng." Ujarnya singkat. Taufan meng-oh-kan perkataan Gempa sambil mangut-mangut.

"Tumben aku bangun tanpa teriakan dari Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan." Ujar seseorang. Spontan, Taufan dan Gempa mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Itu Api, anak keempat dari Kelima Saudara BBB(Terkadang saya sendiri bingung, nama mereka ga ada yang normal ya ? Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air).

"Aku baru bangun tau." Ujar Taufan sambil mengucek matanya. Api meng-oh-kan penjelasan Taufan.

"Emm… kak, aku bangunin Air dulu ya." Ujar Api sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamar Air. Gempa melirik Taufan.

"Kamu juga tolong bangunin Kak Halilintar donk." Ujar Gempa sambil menyedokkan nasi goreng ke piring-piring. Taufan mengangguk lalu berjalan kekamar Halilintar. Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

Ia pun memasuki kamar kakaknya. Rapi dan Bersih, serta menakutkan. Bagaimana tidak ? hampir seisi kamarnya berwarna hitam dan merah yang berhubungan dengan horror. Taufan memang takut akan horror, tapi jika soal kamar kakaknya ini, dia tidak takut. Karena dia sudah terbiasa. Ia menyisir pandangannya ke sepenjuru kamar dan menemukan kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di pojok ruangan. Taufan menyeringai jahil. Ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil toa. (Penjelasan : Toa adalah benda pengeras suara (Speaker) berbentuk seperti terompet. Biasanya digunakan oleh panitia acara atau ketua kelompok suatu acara). Entah bagaimana Taufan bisa mendapatkan benda seperti itu.

Back to the Story

Taufan menyeriangai jahil. Ia pun menyalakan toanya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga sang kakak. Taufan mengambil nafas dan…

"KAK HALI AYO BANGUN UDAH PAGI NIH !" seru Taufan. Spontan Hali langsung jatuh dari tempat tidur karena kaget. Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hali meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia memandang Taufan dengan tatapan tajam.

"TAUFAN !" seru Halilintar. Taufan terdiam.

"Ops." Taufan hendak beranjak pergi namun terhalang karena kakaknya sudah menggenggam topi jaketnya sehingga Taufan tak bisa kemana-mana. Taufan meneguk ludahnya.

"Baiklah Taufan, waktunya memberikan hukuman." Ujar Hali sambil menyeringai. Taufan merinding ketakutan.

" _ **Kurasa Kak Hali lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Hantu kemarin malam." Batin Taufan.**_

Hali membalikan tubuh Taufan dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taufan. Mata Taufan terbelak seketika. Hali memaksa masuk ke mulut Taufan namun Taufan sama sekali tidak memberikan sela kepada Hali. Hali menggerutu lalu menggigit bibir bawah Taufan.

"Ummmmhhh…." Seru Taufan memekik kesakitan namun tak terdengar jelas karena terendam oleh ciuman ini. Taufan membuka rongga mulutnya membuat Hali langsung menjelajahi mulut Taufan yang terbilang manis. Hali menjilat, mengulum, lalu menghisap lidah Taufan dan menjilat gigi putih Taufan.

"umm…khak…hualih,ahkuh..mmm…merahsah..mm..se..akh..sak." perkataan Taufan tak terdengar jelas. Yang jelas dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas. Ia memukul pelan dada bidang Hali. Hali menyadari kalau Taufan sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya kepada Taufan menyisakan benang salavina di kedua bibir mereka. Taufan mengambil nafas. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ia memegangi bibir bekas ciumannya itu. Hali tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana ciumannya ?" goda Hali. Taufan langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar kakaknya dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus membuat tanda Tanya bagi Hali. Perlu ia ketahui, Taufan merasa sangat senang. Tapi, dia malu.

OMAKE…

Api berdiri di samping kasur Air. Api tersenyum melihat wajah Air yang tertidur sangatlah damai. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya kewajah Air.

"Air, ayo bangun…" bisik Api pelan. Air mendesah lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dikarena kan Api yang belum bangun dari wajah Air dan Air yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat bibir Api dan Air menyatu. Air yang merasakan ada sesuatu menempel di bibirnya segera membuka matanya dan saat itulah matanya langsung terbelak. Api yang masih terkejut tersenyum lalu menekan kan kepala Air agar ciuman mereka berdua bertambah dalam. Mata Air semakin terbelak lebar. Api menjelajahi mulut Air. Air mendorong tubuh Api sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Benar saja, Air berhasil mendorong kakaknya sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur. Air mengambil selimutnya lalu menutupi dirinya yang sudah memerah padam.

Api bangkit dari lantai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Ia memandang Air yang tertutup Selimut. Api menyeringai.

"Ayolah Air. Kau tak perlu malu." Ujar Api. Air tidak merespon. Api menyeringai. Ia naik ke kasur Air lalu membuka selimut Air menampilkan wajah Air yang memerah. Api mencubit pipi tembem Air.

"Kakak apa-apa sih !" Seru Air kesal. Api tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Air.

"I LOVE YOU, AIR." Ujar Api. Mata Air terbelak namun beberapa saat ia mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Too." Ujar Air pelan namun terdengar. Api melepaskan pelukannya. Dan... Mereka kembali berciuman. Zz.. -_-"

The END

 **Sudah kubilang kan aneh... Maaf ya sekali lagi, This is my First Fanfic Lol ! So, I need you support !**

 **Bagi yang mau review, silahkan..**


End file.
